Dancer: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Category:Guides Weapons Hand-to-Hand At lower levels, it's probably better to use these over low-level daggers despite the D rating in them. This weapon type will probably last you till level 20 when the difference in skill level will start to show. :Lvl 1: Cesti/Cesti +1 :Lvl 9: Brass Knuckles or :Lvl 10: Legionnaire's Knuckles :Lvl 15: Republic Knuckles :Lvl 20: Metal Knuckles +1 possible replacement for Republic Knuckles but I would stay with Republics. :Lvl 30: Impact Knuckles After Lvl 30 /Monk is not that useful anymore and so H2H loses a lot of its effectiveness. Dagger :Lvl 20: Mercenary's Knife :Lvl 25: Windurstian Knife or Federation Knife :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Kukri (If you're just using a Windurstian Knife, otherwise stay with your Federation Knife) :Lvl 34: Windurstian Kukri or Federation Kukri :Lvl 46: Bone Knife/+1 Ranged Weapon :Lvl 20: Rogetsurin Armor * At level 16-17, either Bone or Lizard set may be used. Lizard is usually cheaper, but Bone +1 offers Evasion bonuses. Head :Lvl 1: Bronze Cap :Lvl 7: Leather Bandana :Lvl 9: Compound Eye Circlet :Lvl 10: Royal Footman's Bandana :Lvl 16: Bone Mask :Lvl 17: Lizard Helm :Lvl 21: Beetle Mask :Lvl 24: Emperor Hairpin|'Empress Hairpin' (good DEX+ for added Acc+, Eva+10 for when you pull hate) :Lvl 30: Dandy Spectacles or Fancy Spectacles ::Mercenary Captain's Headgear for night (If you don't have an Empress/Emperor Hairpin) :Lvl 41: Voyager Sallet for weaponskills. :Lvl 43: Walkure Mask :Lvl 65: Wivre Mask :Lvl 70: Optical Hat :Lvl 75: Walahra Turban (incompleted) Body :Lvl 1: Bronze Harness :Lvl 7: Leather Vest :Lvl 16: Bone Harness or :Lvl 17: Lizard Jerkin or also a Fine Jerkin can be used if lizard is not available :Lvl 21: Beetle Harness :Lvl 25: Shade Harness :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Doublet :Lvl 33: RSE :Lvl 45: Brigandine/+1 :Lvl 57: Scorpion Harness (incompleted) Hands :Lvl 1: Bronze Mittens :Lvl 7: Leather Gloves :Lvl 10: Legionnaire's Mittens or Royal Footman's Gloves :Lvl 14: Battle Gloves :Lvl 16: Bone Mittens or :Lvl 17: Lizard Gloves :Lvl 21: Beetle Mittens (incompleted) Legs :Lvl 1: Bronze Subligar :Lvl 7: Leather Trousers :Lvl 14: Kingdom Trousers :Lvl 16: Bone Subligar :Lvl 17: Lizard Trousers :Lvl 20: Garrison Hose DD :Lvl 21: Beetle Subligar :Lvl 25: Republic Subligar :Lvl 31: RSE (incompleted) Feet :Lvl 1: Bronze Leggings :Lvl 7: Leather Highboots or Bounding Boots or Leaping Boots :Lvl 16: Bone Leggings :Lvl 17: Lizard Ledelsens :Lvl 21: Beetle Leggings :Lvl 24: Winged Boots (incompleted) Waist :Lvl 1: Gold Moogle Belt/'Silver Moogle Belt'/'Bronze Moogle Belt' ::Alt.Opt.: Blood Stone +1/Blood Stone :Lvl 14 Friar's Rope *Waist All Races DEF:2 MP +5 MND +1 +2 +2/Lvl.14 All Jobs* :Lvl 15: Warrior's Belt +1/Warrior's Belt :Lvl 30: Mercenary Captain's Belt :Lvl 30: Sarashi (if /nin this reduces the delay of your weapons) ::(reduces delay only by 1%, Tilt Belt is probably a better choice) :Lvl 40: Tilt Belt (Acc+5, ideal for DD until 48 if you aren't tanking) :Lvl 43: Swordbelt +1/Swordbelt :Lvl 48: Life Belt :Lvl 50: Swift Belt :Lvl 55: Speed Belt (Expensive, better than Life Belt ONLY if you don't need the Acc+) :Lvl 60: Potent Belt (Good upgrade from Life Belt) :Lvl 71: Warwolf Belt (incompleted) Back :Lvl 4: Rabbit Mantle :Lvl 12: Traveler's Mantle :Lvl 17: Lizard Mantle :Lvl 18: Dhalmel Mantle :Lvl 24: Nomad's Mantle :Lvl 28: Wolf Mantle +1 :Lvl 30: Wyvern Mantle (if you use /drg) :Lvl 47: Jaguar Mantle :Lvl 60: Bushido Cape ( DEF 7, "Store TP" +1, "Subtile Blow" +1, ) :Lvl61: Amemet Mantle/+1 :Lvl 71: Forager's Mantle (Second best mantle for any Melee in the game) :Lvl 75: Cerberus Mantle/+1 (Likely to be expensive.) (incompleted) Neck :Lvl 7: Wing Pendant :Lvl 14: Van Pendant :Lvl 20: Bloodbead Amulet :Lvl 21: Fang Necklace or Spike Necklace (+DEX, +STR) :Lvl 33: Peacock Amulet or Peacock Charm :Lvl 60: Chivalrous Chain (+Acc, +STR, and "Store TP" +1) (incomplete) Ring :Lvl 1: San d'Orian Ring or Bastokan Ring or Windurstian Ring :Lvl 14: Mighty Ring (the 50 charges on this ring lasted me to Lvl 40) :Lvl 14: Vision Ring :Lvl 14 Stamina Ring :Lvl 30: Archer's Ring/Shikaree Ring :Lvl 30: Rajas Ring (if you have) :Lvl 34: Venerer Ring :Lvl 40: Sniper's Ring or Woodsman Ring :Lvl 42: Assailant's Ring (to be added) Earring :Lvl 10: Optical Earring :Lvl 16: Bone Earring/+1 for DD :Lvl 20: Shield Earring if not /mage for tanking/soloing. :Lvl 21: Beetle Earring/+1 for DD :Lvl 29: Dodge Earring for tanking/soloing. :Lvl 30: Wyvern Earring if /DRG. :Lvl 49: Heims Earring :Lvl 50: Velocity Earring (Incomplete) Closing Note Guide created by User:Mercurialwings with edits from User:Zatias, User:Ctcutter (please feel free to add your name here). Thanks to User:Andres for the template. H2H added by User:Heartfire Shields removed by User:GoufCustom